Never Too Late Original
by Gabriel's Demonic Angel
Summary: Angel is the Undertaker's daughter who joined RAW to be with her boyfriend, Jeff Hardy, but when Jeff is told about Angel being unfaithful, Jeff leaves her and she just can't live without him. Rest in story. Rated M for mature content.


Never Too Late (Original)

Disclaimer: I no own song, WWE, any of the wrestlers from WWE, or anything else except the plot and story idea itself, oh and my OC. So, no suing will ensue now.

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/OC

contains: Attempted suicide, violence (It's wrestling!), and song lyrics, oh and lets not forget the actual fic and OOCness.

Summary: Angel is the Undertaker's daughter who joined RAW to be with her boyfriend, Jeff Hardy, but when Jeff is told about Angel being unfaithful, Jeff leaves her and she just can't live without him. Will Jeff get to her and figure everything out before it's too late, or will he have to explain to her father why she killed herself? And who started the rumor anyway? And why?

Characters: Jeff & Matt Hardy, Undertaker, Sara, OC (Angel), and other WWE superstars; maybe.

Setting: Montana; June 17th 2007; Summer Slam (I don't know when Summer Slam was that year, but this is called fanfiction for a reason, so please bear with me.)

Angel was shocked. What had just happened? What was wrong? What did she do? Did she do something wrong to him? Did she miss something? What?

"Why?" she questioned, shock clearly in her voice as she looked at her boyfriend in disbelief.

"Why? Why not? I know what's going on, now. You don't have to hide it anymore. I thought you were different, but I was wrong. You're JUST like Lita." Jeff told her with a glare.

Jeff gave one last glare in her direction and then left without a backward glance at the shocked, confused, and broken girl on the floor. Tears streamed down her face as everything sunk in and she realized that he was serious about their breakup.

Mark Calaway, better known around WWE as The Undertaker, was walking towards the divas' locker room when he noticed the diva he'd been looking for on the floor about two feet from the locker room door. Her shoulders were shaking and her head was down. He rushed over to her to see what was wrong.

"Angel?" He questioned, not even making her flinch. "Angel. What's wrong, girl?"

"He left. He just left. And I don't know what I did." Angel said in a slight daze and a hitch in her voice, not even looking up at her father.

"Who just left, Angel?" A feminine voice questioned coming up behind Mark. "Angel? Angel, what's wrong? Who left, baby?"

"Jeff." Angel answered finally allowing her parents to see her tear stained face. "He just broke up with me. What did I do, Mom? What did I do wrong?"

"Oh, my baby." Sara said as she hugged her daughter to her.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna rip his head from his shoulders. That son of a Bitch!" Mark seethed.

"Hey, 'Take. Who's head are you gonna rip off now and why?" Matt Hardy asked as he came up behind the two parents with their daughter.

"Where's that little brother of yours?" Mark interrogated Matt.

"He just stormed out of here without telling me why." Matt answered truthfully. Matt then seen Angel in Sara's arms. "Whoa. Ange', what happened? What's wrong? Who did it?" He questioned, concerned for his friend.

"Your little brother, that's who!" Mark stated, pissed.

"What? Why?" Matt questioned, confused.

"I don't know why. Frankly, I don't give a damn. When I see him he's gonna wish he hadn't. I'm gonna kill him." Mark said.

Angel suddenly stood up from her mother's arms and then ran towards the parking lot.

"Angel!"

"Angel!"

"Ange'!"

And the other three followed her.

"Where's she going?" Matt questioned, worried.

"I don't know. Hopefully, she'll be careful. And when I find your brother he's a dead man." Mark warned.

Angel couldn't take it. She couldn't live without Jeff. He was her everything. Now, who would love her as he had? Who could possibly love her without running away from her father or find out her past and not run from her? WHO? Who, but Jeff, could POSSIBLY love her for her; ALL of her? Who?

She didn't notice the Women's Title hanging from her waist nor did she notice that she was still dressed in her wrestling outfit, nor did she care. She was lost. He was gone. Her love, her light, her world, her Jeff. Her Rainbow Haired Warrior didn't want her anymore. He didn't love her anymore. So, what else mattered?

She finally got to her motorcycle, hopped on, started it up, and then drove away, leaving Matt, her father, and her mother calling after her. She didn't hear them nor did she care where she was going. She just drove as fast and as far as she could. She wanted to get away. She NEEDED to get away. She was hurting. The pain in her chest kept getting worse and worse. She just wanted it to end.

Matt quickly got back to the hotel they all were staying at while in Montana. He then went up to the room he shared with his little brother.

"JEFF!" Matt yelled, knocking on the door. When there was no answer, he grabbed his key card and slid it into the electronic lock. When the light turned green, he opened the door and walked in only to stop dead as he seen his little brother stomach first on his bed, head buried in his pillow.

"Jeff. Jeff, what happened? Ange' was upset and 'Take said that you did it. So, what's up? What happened?" Matt questioned, wanting know what was going on with his little brother and the woman who was like a sister to him.

"She cheated on me, Matty." Jeff said, turning his head for his brother to see his tear streaked face. "She cheated on me and then when I confronted her about it she looked shocked, but still kept pretending that she didn't do anything."

"Jeff, how do you know she cheated on you?" Matt questioned, suspicious. Something didn't seem right. Ange' wasn't the type to cheat on her boyfriend and especially not on Jeff. Anyone could see the adoration she had for him.

"Beth and Melina told me." Jeff stated.

"Beth and Melina? Aren't they the two she beat in the three way ladder match for the Women's Title a few nights ago? Didn't she do the Swanton Bomb on Beth and then Choke Slam Melina to get the Title? And then in Beth's rematch, didn't she royally kick the 'Glamozon's' prissy ass from one post to the other?" Matt questioned, starting to put the pieces together.

"I think so." Jeff replied unsure.

"Oh fuck. They planned this. They planned for this all along." Matt muttered.

"What? What are you talking about, Matty?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Think about it. Everybody knows how much Ange' adores you. They figured that if they got you two to break-up then she'll be too emotionally damaged to fight properly if or when they challenged her for the title. Do you really, HONESTLY believe that Ange' could possibly do something like that to you of all people? She loves you, man." Matt explained.

Jeff looked shocked and then horrified.

"Damn. How could I have been so stupid? I should have seen it. And I didn't even let her explain or anything or even let her defend herself. What am I gonna do, Matty? I can't ever forgive myself for doing this to her. How could I do this to her?" Jeff said in shock.

"Go find her. She drove off on her motorcycle a few minutes after I seen her in the hallway outside the diva's locker room. She didn't look too good to be driving." Matt said, worry lacing his words.

"Thanks, Matty." Jeff said, heading to the door.

"Oh, and be careful of 'Take. He seemed very...upset about what had happened. So, PLEASE, be careful." Matt warned.

"Thanks. I will. See ya later. I gotta fix this." Jeff stated, opening the door, only to run into an angry Mark, literally. "Oh. Hi 'Taker. How are you? Um...I gotta go now. Uh...bye." Jeff said nervously.

"Mark! Don't you dare hurt that boy. You know Angel will not like you hurting her boyfriend. I mean ex-boyfriend, but still, you know what I mean." Sara said.

"Sara, I'm not going to hurt him. I'm going to kill him." Mark retorted.

"Don't you dare break your daughter's heart. HE broke it enough for right now. She'll only be more upset and blame herself if he got hurt or killed, although I don't know why." Sara shot back, glaring at Jeff at the end.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I gotta go and apologize. I have to find her. Do you know where she went?" Jeff sighed.

"Now why would I help you find my daughter when you're the one who hurt her?" Mark asked.

"Look, I HAVE to find her and fix my mistake. I fucked up, I know. I'm a complete idiot, and you can kill me later if you want, but not before I apologize to her for my mistake and stupidity. Now, are you going to help me or what?" Jeff stated, frustrated about being delayed in finding his hopefully soon to be again girlfriend.

Angel drove around for about two hours before finding herself in front of a wooded area and could hear a waterfall nearby. She dismounted her motorcycle and then proceeded to find the waterfall. When she got there, she fell to her knees in sobs.

How could this have happened? What had she done wrong? What made him hate her so much that he just broke up with her without even telling her why? What was wrong? What had happened? The questions kept repeating in her mind, over and over again.

She sniffed as she realized that she had been there for well over three hours and the full moon was high in the sky. She smiled sadly, closing her eyes. She was hurting and lost, both literally and figuratively. How would she ever find her way in the dark without her light? How would she survive without her Rainbow Haired Warrior by her side?

Angel sniffed one more time and looked down into the pool of water at her feet. She splashed the water, not wanting to see her horrid reflection. She smiled another sad smile as she began to reach for the small pocket knife in her coat pocket. Her fingers wrapped around the handle and pulled it free. Jeff gave her this knife. He knew she collected them. She loved it so much, she carried it with her everywhere.

Angel didn't hear the motorcycle roar up near where she had parked hers nor did she hear the call of her name, thinking it to be a mirage made by her depressed mind to stop her from her current course of action. She opened the blade and then placed it at her left wrist and sliced, wincing as the pain lanced up her arm. She then repeated the process with her right arm. She closed her eyes and fell to the pool below her.

Jeff called out to Angel hoping she'd reply or be close by to hear him. He soon recognized the sound of a waterfall. He headed in that direction. As he neared it he called out, again with no reply. She had to be out here, her bike was here. It was the one her dad gave her on her twenty-first birthday four years ago. It was also to celebrate her becoming a Diva. That had been when he first met her. She seemed to float on air, when she walked by him. She was beautiful back then, and still was.

"Angel, PLEASE! Answer me! Angel!" Jeff called.

When he arrived at the waterfall clearing he looked around and finally spotted a figure he hoped was Angel. Then the being fell head first into the more than likely freezing water. He ran to them, hoping he wasn't too late. Something shined up at him when he got closer to the pool of water. He paid no attention to it, instead he jumped, fully clothed, into the pool of FREEZING water and grabbed the figure he now knew was a female. When he pulled them out of the water he seen he had been correct in assuming that it was Angel. There something wrong, however. She hadn't fought or tried to stop her fall into the water. The shiny object shined again, catching his eye. It was a knife. And not just any knife. The one he had given to Angel on her 25th birthday last September. He lifted it up with shaky hands, but quickly dropped it when he seen the blood dripping from it. He looked down at Angel, feeling worse than he had all night long, realizing what was wrong with his beloved. He checked her over and soon came to her still bleeding wrists. He quickly ripped two pieces of cloth from his shirt and tied them around her wrists. He quickly picked her and her knife up, went to his bike, put his coat around her shaking form, put her knife in a pocket on her bike after quickly wiping it off on another piece of cloth, and grabbed his cell.

"Jeff?" His brothers voice answered after three rings.

"Hey. I found her, but I gotta take her to the hospital." Jeff then gave Matt the directions to get to Angel's bike, knowing that it was very important to her and that she didn't want it to be stolen. He soon hung up, not really explaining about why he had to take her to the hospital, and then got on his bike, making sure he had Angel's bike keys, knowing that Matt will probably tell 'Taker about what was going on and ask him to take him to the site. Mark always had a spare key for his motorcycles and knew that Angel did too and had given the spare to her father just in case something had happened to her set.

He drove off down the road, coming to the hospital about 30 minutes and much speeding later. He carried her into the ER.

"Somebody help me! She's hurt!" Jeff yelled, looking for a doctor or nurse.

"What happened?" a female nurse came over.

He turned around and showed her Angel's worsening condition. The nurse gasped and was soon calling in a doctor for the dying girl. Jeff just stared down at Angel with regret and heartache in his eyes.

When Angel awoke, she had to blink to clear her blurry vision. When her vision cleared, she seen that she was in a white, sterile room with what looked like tubes in her. There was a mask covering her mouth and nose, a heart monitor beeping every so often with her heartbeats. She realized that she was in a hospital. How had she gotten there? The last thing she remembered was seeing a blurry image of Jeff above her and grabbing her around her waist and now she was here. What had happened? Had it all been a dream?

She looked around and soon spotted Matt in a corner asleep, her mom and dad were on the other bed in the room also asleep. She looked everywhere for Jeff, but didn't find him. She must have been dreaming when she had seen him. Then who had saved her? What had happened? And how had she gotten here?

"Angel?" a familiar voice asked.

She slowly turned her face, watching through watery eyes as Jeff walked into the room carrying what looked to be a cup of something. She wasn't certain of what it was.

"Angel. You're awake." Jeff stated, seeming to be relieved.

"What?...Why?...How?" Angel questioned in a raspy voice and slightly groggy.

"Matt came to me after what had happened outside the locker room and knocked some sense into me and then told me about what had happened afterward. I came to find you and eventually found your bike on the side of the road, and I figured that you had gone into the woods nearby. When I found you, you were falling into the pool of water. I jumped in and pulled you out and got you to here. You were bleeding pretty badly." Jeff explained. "Angel, I'm sorry about what I did to you. I was so stupid. Beth Phoenix and Melina had come to me and told me that they seen you and Shane together, holding hands, and making plans for the weekend. I just didn't want to be hurt, again, so I just confronted you about it and blew it out of proportion when I seen you and Shane talking together about something. I'm sorry, I really am. Please don't leave me. You're my whole world. Please don't go."

"Oh, Jeff. How could I ever leave you? You're my light. You're my Rainbow Haired Warrior. Who else could possibly save me from the world, but you? I love you, Jeff Hardy. I love you more than life itself. And I will never hurt you in such a way as cheating on you. I'd be killing myself if I did that." Angel said with a smile slowly blooming on her face.

"I love you, too, my Angel. Will you have me back, even after everything I did to you? Will you have me, even if your dad breaks every bone in my body?" Jeff questioned, chuckling at the last part.

"Yes. Yes, I will." Angel answered honestly, giggling with him about the end of his proposal.

"Does this mean that you're back together, again?" Matt's voice interrupted them.

They both looked over to the see the smiling face of Matt. Sara was smiling lovingly at the back together couple. Mark had a slight smile on his face.

"You hurt her again, boy, and you won't have to worry about apologizing. I'll make you famous. DEAD famous. Am I clear, boy?" Mark warned, questioned.

"Yes, sir." Jeff answered.

Three months later on Raw, Angel came back and decided to get back her title, after having had to give it up because of her therapy classes and rehab. She smiled as most of the people she knew welcomed her back and wished her luck in her match. She got into her black tank top and black, flare jeans and black boots. She then put on her long black trench and black arm-warmers wondering what was going to happen in her match. She had chosen to have a TLC match. She wanted to slam Beth into the table so bad she could taste it.

"And from Houston, Texas, being accompanied by Jeff & Matt Hardy, Angel!" Lillian announced, already having announced Beth Phoenix into the ring.

Angel's theme music, Stay in Shadow by Finger Eleven, began and she exited with Jeff and Matt on either side of her. She smiled at the crowd, and then made her way down the ramp, shaking hands and meeting the crowd, before entering the ring where Beth awaited her.

The ref, that was in the ring, signaled the bell and started the match. Angel jumped around a little looking for an opening. They entered into a headlock trying to gain the upper hand, when Angel kneed Beth in the stomach, grabbed her hand and flung her to the upper left post. Jeff and Matt cheered as she rammed into Beth. She smirked getting out of the ring and going for a latter nearby. She set it up and then jumped back into the ring only to have Beth clothesline her to the ring floor. Beth jumped on her, punching for all her worth. Angel hit her in the stomach with her elbow, getting Beth off of her. She then grabbed Beth around her neck and flung her backwards onto the ring floor. She dropped an elbow down onto Beth's stomach knocking some air out of her. She then left the ring again, this time going to the folded table and started to set it up. Beth jumped out of the ring landing on Angel, bringing her to the floor. Jeff and Matt started to clap and get the crowd involved in boosting Angel's confidence and stamina. Angel slowly climbed to her feet getting slammed into the barricade soon after by Beth. Angel moved at the last second, causing Beth to run into the barricade, going into the crowd. Angel moved, painfully, over to the half standing table and then finished setting it up just as Beth had gotten up and over the barricade. Beth then went for a chair, lifting it up and folding it down for better damage. She went over to Angel and swung the chair. Angel ducked by doing a split and then punched Beth in her stomach, yet again, causing her to drop the chair. Angel then decided to try to stun Beth a bit, and so she got ready for the Choke Slam, taught to her, of course, by her father and 'uncle'. She gabbed Beth by her throat, grabbed her pants lifted her up and slammed her into the ground. She then dragged Beth over to the table, lifted her and then laid her down onto the table. She went over to the nearby ladder she had set up before and, after checking the locks, she climbed up to the top of the five foot ladder and gave the crowd the signal that she was about to perform her boyfriend's favorite finisher move. She then jumped, flipped, and then landed on Beth, back first, knocking Beth through the table and knocking her out. She went for the pin. The ref counted to 3; winning the match in Angel's favor. The crowd cheered. Matt and Jeff then walked over to her making sure she was alright. She then slowly and slightly limping made her way into the ring.

"And here is your winner and NEW Women's Champion, Angel!" Lillian announced.

The ref from before came over to her and handed her the Women Title. She raised it up over her head proudly, as her music began again. Another ref had gone over to Beth checking for injuries. Matt and Jeff soon joined her in the ring, grabbing her covered wrists and raised them both up high, smiling at her. They dropped her arms only for Jeff to grab her by her waist and swing her around. He then suddenly kissed her full on the mouth, shocking several people, including Vince McMahon. Vince then just smirked, knowing that it would work out for the best for him and the WWE.

"Did you just see that J.R.? Jeff Hardy just kissed Angel! Do think the Undertaker will be happy about this? That is his daughter after all." The King questioned his co-commentator.

"Yes, and I'm not really sure what the Undertaker's thinking right now, but it's probably not pretty or healthy for Jeff Hardy." J.R. responded.

"Angel, I got a surprise for you." Jeff said as Angel walked out of the Diva locker room after the show.

"What is it?" Angel questioned with a small smile.

"I told you it's a surprise. Come with me." he said holding out his hand.

She grabbed his hand without any hesitation, trusting him to not lead her astray. He pulled her close and tied a black strip of cloth around her eyes.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"So, you don't peek." He answered.

He then grabbed her hand and lead her to the parking lot, though she didn't know that yet. He placed her on his bike and climbed on in front of her with instructions to not take the blindfold off and to hold on tight. He was soon racing down the highway to a destination that only he knew. When they stopped at their destination, he led her, still blindfolded, through a series of twists and turns and then up a flight of stairs, letting her know that she was at least indoors, if the heat was anything to go by considering it was September. He stopped at, what she presumed was, a door and he opened it, turning around, grabbing her hands, and leading her into the room. She couldn't see anything because of

the blindfold, but she did hear Jeff close a door, what she presumed was the one they walked through. She then heard him walk passed her and strike a match. Candles? What was going on? He then walked back over to her and then slowly lead her further into the room and sat her down in a chair. He then removed her blindfold, allowing her to finally see the candlelit dinner he had set up for them. She gasped, her eyes widening, in shock as she realized what was going on, or so she thought.

"Jeff, this is beautiful, but what's it for?" Angel questioned in awe.

"You forgot it was your birthday?" Jeff countered.

"My birthday?" she asked still slightly dazed.

"Yeah. September 7th. Remember?" he teased.

"Oh, Jeff, this is just so...grand and beautiful." she stated, hugging him.

"I was hoping you'd like it." he replied, hugging her back and kissing her forehead before going to his chair.

They ate their dinner in silence smiling at each other when they caught the other's eye. They soon finished their dinner and desert. Jeff then led Angel to the only bed in the room, and sat her down on it. He went to the corner and then grabbed his guitar and walked back over to her.

"This is one of my gifts to you, Angel. You'll find out the other afterwards. I made this song when you were in the hospital and finally finished it while you were away. I hope you like it." Jeff said.

Song (I don't own. And the song I got from Three Days Grace.)

"This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Who would have guessed it

I will not leave alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like it's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

No one will ever see

This side reflected

And if there's something wrong

Who would have guessed it

And I have left alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like

It's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

The world we knew

Won't come back

The time we've lost

Can't get back

The life we had

Won't be ours again

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late (It's never too late)

It's not too late

It's never too late"

As he strummed the last cords of the song, he looked up to Angel's watery eyes and smile.

"I love it." Angel stated as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm glad you like it." Jeff answered back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He kissed her forehead and then kissed her lips, but before they could deepen it, he pulled back and looked her in the eye with a smile on his face. He then went to his coat and grabbed something out of the pocket and then walked back to her. He stood in front of her, love in his eyes, and a slight nervous tremble in his hand that held hers.

"Angel. These past several years that we have been together have been the best years of my life. I can't see a life without you in it. So," he got down on one knee and held open a ring box to her with a beautiful, small diamond heart stone with a sapphire on either sided and silver band in it, "will you, Angel Calaway, make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?" he proposed.

Angel stared at the ring in shocked surprise. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked him in the eye, shook her head and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They soon pulled apart.

"Yes, Jeff Hardy, I will marry you." she accepted.

He then placed the ring on her finger. They hugged again and soon were in an intense make-out session that would more than likely end in a very intimate night. They were happy though, as long as they had each other.

The End.

A.N.: Please R&R. Please and Thank you.


End file.
